Over the edge, Over again
by teapirategirl
Summary: JE.200 years after AWE both Jack and Elizabeth are immortal and now in search of a way to regain their mortality. Romance, jealousy and secrets are in the way of their quest. Is determination enough or is there some higher force needed for success?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: At this point I should be begging for your forgiveness my dear readers even though my stupid pride keeps me from doing so but I have so many unfinished fics in work that starting a new one is foolish.**

**However I have a good excuse for this one. First being that it's JE and second being that it's sequel to "Through The Ages" and very much tied into "We Almost me 10 times".**

**And finally…My other works are in progress so what harm can this little baby do?**

**READ HEREFor those who haven't read "Through The Ages" here's a little summary: Jack and Elizabeth see each other 200 years after AWE only to find out they've both drank from the Fountain Of Youth. Will is dead and Elizabeth is desperate to become mortal again. With the help of Barbossa (new captain of the FD) they find a magical mirror that can reverse their state. Now all they need is to figure out how to make the mirror work**

**Jack ,being Jack, has a brilliant idea. After proposing to Elizabeth, giving her his trusty compass and throwing her overboard he heads towards the only place that can help them and leaves Lizzie no choice but to follow.**

Elizabeth was not particularly happy about her destination but neither did she have a choice. Deep down she knew that following the compass would lead her there.

Now she peered at the strong fortress which still stood after all these years. It was surrounded by cliffs and rock no one dared climbed and so it was safe.

Now she pulled rolled up her sleeves and splashed some water on her face from the bottle to protect herself from the humidity she was so used to. Her hair now came down to under her ear, also in an attempt to cool herself off.

As she steered the yacht slowly to the left she watched the little flickering lights in the windows.

She grinned.

They were expecting her.

"And so my dear not-so-gentlemen. We reach the conclusion that it's necessary for all the brethren to help us at such a time. Being that we're immortal and all and you have no choice."

Jack explained animatedly as he pranced along the table the brethren members were sitting on.

These pirates, if you may call them that, were less of a pirate than their ancestors but for now they had to do. Had to hand in their piece of eight so Jack could summon the person who would help him and Elizabeth to become mortal again.

If this were the old brethren court surely there would be an outburst of protests by now but these knew men who didn't know of Jack's naturally harmless nature and had only heard myths and legends about him were now regarding him with the sort of admiration and awe reserved for a god.

One brave man rose. "And we're supposed to believe the legends are true and you're immortal and all?"

Jack smiled theatrically. "How else could I know the location of shipwreck cove? Know how to call on you _and _that you have pieces of eight?"

They all looked at each other with expressions that read: He has a point.

On the other side of the room Gibbs gave Jack a thumbs up and an amused smile.

Jack continued to walk down the long table.

"And so my dear friends let us summon our dear friend by means of using our little old trinkets shall we?"

The same man got up again ad aimed his revolver at Jack. "I'd rather not you imposter!"

There was a click on the trigger and next thing anyone knew Jack's white shirt was growing red.

Jack could feel everyone's breath being sucked into their chest.

He rolled his eyes as he regarded his wound and took out his pistol with a tired expression.

"That wasn't the best decision mate."

A gunshot echoed through the room and the man's body hit the floor with a thud.

Jack looked puzzled. He'd never pulled the trigger but then who had?

He needed only to look past the dead body to find the answer to that.

"Nobody hurts my fiancé but me."

" Ah! Lizzie darling! 'Bout time you joined us."

Elizabeth scanned the room with a strange feeling. It was the same and yet it was all so different.

"Anyone else having doubts? No? I thought not," she said in her most menacing voice.

Gibbs jumped in good nature. "Now you sea dogs. You can grab your grub in the cabin next door and leave your piece of eight on the table. Hurry on now."

There was a sudden commotion and seconds later the room was completely empty.

Jack sat on the table without a word.

Elizabeth peeled Jack's shirt off wordlessly.

"Now now darling! If you want me with my clothes off you need only ask you know."

Elizabeth smiled patiently. "What would you do without me Jack? Now this is going to hurt a bit."

She went to pull out the bullet.

"Don't worry luv, I'm Captain—Bloody hell woman that hurt!"

She proceeded to clean up the wound on his shoulder. "You know Jack. This little game of hide and seek was not quite amusing as you may think."

"I was hardly hiding luv. It was just a game of seek."

"I don't appreciate being thrown off your ship just because you think I might persuade you not to call on the brethren."

"You'll learn to appreciate it da'ling. Ever met another man with six bullet marks?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she bandaged him up. "Can't say that I have. Met one with five though when I was fighting in the Second World War," she said distractedly. "There, all done!"

"You look nice with short hair," Jack examined as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Thanks," she turned away with a smile.

"Don't I get a hello kiss?"

"You don't deserve one."

"But you're going to give me one anyway because I'm handsome?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek teasingly. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a real kiss which she responded to gratefully.

"I should be mad at you."

"But you're not."

He hopped off the table and collected the pieces of eight the pirates had left there and put them in a big bowl and added one of his own rings to the lot.

"And your piece luv?"

Elizabeth took out an oddly shaped rock and tossed it in.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I see you got the rock I left you some two hundred years ago."

She shrugged. "I couldn't find anything else to use as my piece of eight."

Jack grinned and tossed all the pieces in and lit them. "Now a special friend of mine will come along soon and she'll help us become mortal again."

"_She?"_

"Jealous are we?"

"I just hate to see you get slapped."

"This one isn't quite slap-y."

"Oh no?"

"I clearly remember that she preferred biting."

"_Jack!"_

"What? 'm just being honest."

She gave him a look that said: What am I to do with you?

She raced across the room and gave him a real kiss. One with hunger, smashing her lips against his and exploring his mouth. Her body was melted into his, not really caring that he was wounded.

When they broke apart she could see that she'd surprised him quite a bit.

He tried to smirk but it came off as a lopsided smile. "Well that was certainly—"

She smiled arrogantly. "Just shut up."

He obeyed and she dragged him by the collar, pulling him along with lively playful strides as he followed like a hungry puppy. He might as well have been drooling.

Finding an empty cabin in Shipwreck cove would be a piece of cake. It was a fortress made of ships after all.

It felt good being in control.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated much more than you know. I always finish my fics but reviews make me want to write another chapter right away. Critical comments welcome but no fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well there you go. This will be it for a little while as I'm going to update "We almost met 10 times" and "Dead Man's Chest" next. But do not fret the next chapter is already half done. **

**One again it would make more sense if you read "Through The Ages" first but no need. It's easy enough to get. This is going to be a relatively short fic. 6 or 7 chapters!**

**Chapter summary: Jack summons a beautiful goddess to help them figure out the mirror and become mortal again but dear ol' goddess of lust and beauty has a soft spot for our Captain.**

"I win," Elizabeth exclaimed tiredly as she slammed her hand of cards on the table. "_Again_," she added while stifling a yawn.

The next morning Elizabeth had occupied herself with beating the men at card games. She pocketed her winnings and got up from the table.

"Quite enough gents. I'm tired of winning," she said as got up to leave. Cries of protest rose, asking her to stay…Poor boys had taken a liking to her.

She raised her palm with a tired expression. Like a patient queen or a famous celebrity addressing her anxious public.

"Really. You guys are too easy."

She went over to the other side of the room where Jack sat trying to make sense of the mirror.

"Still trying?" she asked with a tease

"Without a rest," Jack stated with a pout as he wrapped a hand around her waist. "No worries though. I called on that friend of mine…She'll know what to do."

"Jack, about that. Who exactly is--," she started.

As if on cue a wind blew the door open and a chill fell upon the room. Curiously, everyone got up and tiptoed towards the door where a warm glow was seeping in the room.

And amidst the light Elizabeth saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. What she saw was beyond the realms of human knowledge. The glow was in fact coming from the girl, the glow was coming from inside of her as she glided—no, _no _she _floated _softly above the ground.

Her skin was fair but slightly sun-kissed on her high cheekbones and even though there was no breeze her long black shiny hair blew around her slender shoulders which poked out of her white chiffon dress. Her lips were bee-stung, slightly pink and formed into a Mona Lisa smile. And finally her most attention grabbing features were her blue eyes, the most unique color…Almost the color of the sea and they were framed by long black lashes.

Everyone stared in complete awe with mouths agape. The only person who seemed to be unfazed by her blinding beauty was Jack who strolled over to her with outstretched arms.

"Aphrodite darling! Looking as stunning as ever," he exclaimed as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and led her farther in the crowd. She stared blankly ahead, her expression never faltering.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "_That's _Aphroditethe goddess of lust and beauty? _That's _the person you had to sleep with in order to get the curse lifted from Poseidon?"

At Elizabeth's astonished exclamation all the men in the crowd looked at Jack in awe.

Jack shrugged but with a hint of arrogance. "Oh where are my manners?! Gents this is Aphrodite," he waved his hand from the crowd to the goddess. "Aphrodite darling these are a bunch of scumbags. _Now, _let's get down to business shall we?"

He grabbed the mirror from a table and handed it to Aphrodite. "Can you wait for me in my cabin dearie? Little matter I need to take care of."

She nodded with the same blank expression and walked out of the fortress.

He leaned towards Elizabeth with a smirk. "I think this is gonna work!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You and a beautiful goddess alone in your cabin? How could it not work?"

"Exactly! This is why I proposed to you Lizzie. We think alike," he said and turned towards the rest. "Can I kindly ask you not to disturb us?"

Everyone nodded dumbly as he left the room.

One of the older men called Fred who she'd been playing cards with patted her on the back. "Sorry lassie!"

"Pardon?"

Pintel and Ragetti nodded too. " 'Fraid I agree with 'im poppet! Ol' Captain Jack's gonna go for that one head first."

Elizabeth laughed. "Sure he is!" She snorted. Then she froze. "Oh my god! _He is_! Isn't he?!"

She sat at the table. Pintel handed her a mug of rum and Ragetti patted her on the back again.

"It's okay sweetie! It's not like you need him anyways," Fred said.

Elizabeth considered it , shrugged carelessly and sipped her drink. "That's true! Who cares? Now who wants to play a hand of cards?"

"Captain. Jack. Sparrow." Aphrodite put an emphasis on every word as Jack entered the cabin. He smiled uneasily. "Glad to see you remember my unforgettable name my dear."

"But who could forget you? And how could _I _ ever forget you my Sparrow? For me hundreds of years pass like the blink of an eye and so it seems like it was just yesterday."

Jack forced another toothy grin. "How very—charming! What happened to that jealous blacksmith husband of yours? He won't chop my head off will he?"

"Oh Hephaestus the poor bastard?" She said in her low sweet voice. "Can't harm you and you know it. He kept on forging me jewels and such and thought that would win my favor but I ended up killing him."

Jack swallowed. "You killed him?"

"I was the indirect cause of his death," she clarified. "Long story."

"Poor bloke like him hoping to tie down a wild lass like you? Not a chance," Jack said distractedly as he sat behind his desk looking into the distance.

Aphrodite nodded. "And yet _you _managed to tame my heart. How do you do it Jack?"

Jack shrugged helplessly. "I really wish I knew!"

"And how _I _haven't managed to do the same to you is a bigger wonder. How is _that_?"

Jack smirked. "That's easy. I would expect you do know of all people—or of all goddesses I should say. I'm the Odysseus to your Calypso my dear. You manage to hold me captive but I'm fighting to be somewhere else."

"And who is your Penelope, Odysseus? Who are you fighting to get back to after all your adventures?" Aphrodite asked with a meaningful smile as she ran her hand along the mirror.

Jack smiled and threw his arms open in a grand gesture. "My one and only love."

Elizabeth laughed with glee as Jack the monkey screeched on her shoulder. "Either I'm very good or all of you are miserably terrible."

All the pirates handed over their money reluctantly.

"It's probably the first, your majesty." A voice interrupted.

She turned around to find Barbossa standing behind her.

"You?! There seems to be too much land and not enough water here for you."

Barbossa grinned. "It's my day off."

Elizabeth tried to remain indifferent but pointed out the obvious. "This is the day you killed Will."

Everyone remained quiet.

"I'll go fetch Jack."

Aphrodite smiled. "I see. And now you need me to help you and your Swan?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Firstly she's not _my _Swan and secondly stop with all the bird metaphors."

Aphrodite stood up and he could see the angry fire burning in her insanely beautiful eyes.

"One would think you don't know me at all Jack Sparrow. Don't you know I am beauty to end all beauties? Risen from the foam to put an end to men and drown them with their own desire?" She continued as hair blew around her face in anger. "And here I tolerated a mere human telling me he doesn't desire me! Do you not know how easily offended I am?"

Jack seemed unfazed by her anger as he polished his pistol. "Hmmmm? Oh yes of course I do. But why _do _you tolerate me Venus?"

Aphrodite calmed down at being called by her more seductive name and plopped down on the canapé rather dramatically. "Despite myself I have an uncontrollable liking towards…birds of your feather Sparrow."

Jack grinned. "And so despite yourself you're going to help us become mortal again?"

Aphrodite flashed him an amused smile. "Giving you the ability to die gives me less time to seduce you and yet how can I say no to you?"

"You're a diamond luv!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and gave her a quick kiss on the hand.

"I much prefer pearls personally." She whispered tiredly with a look that said 'Why am I helping him?'.

"I'll be expecting payment though," she added aloud.

He sat down at his desk again. "What is it with gods asking for payment every time?"

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've ever given anything without asking for something in return."

"Only at my most foolish moments."

"Exactly. I'm not so foolish."

"What be you demanding?"

"What be you accepting?"

Jack shrugged. "Depends on what you're demanding."

"Nothing of great value."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Shall I show you instead?" Aphrodite asked with a pout.

Jack smirked and threw his arms open again. "Be my guest."

Aphrodite strolled towards him sly movements of the hip. "And is that all? An almost-willing invitation and not an eager one?"

All that stood between them now was his desk and she began to walk around it.

"It's not supposed to be an _eager_ payment. Just a fair one," Jack pointed out as she sat on his lap.

She hung her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him. "I'll decide how fair it is after I'm done."

She kissed him softly at first and then with full force. He only responded after his surprise melted into appreciation. Still, she noticed, he was hesitant as if he actually felt some guilt and so she deepened the kiss and tried to ignore the faint sound of footsteps approaching fast.

"Jack! Jack! That bastard actually had the nerve to come all the way here to remind me that—"

Elizabeth burst into the room while talking animatedly and froze as she saw Jack and Aphrodite spring apart with guilt.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize how busy you were in here," she whispered coldly as she turned around and stormed out of the cabin.

Aphrodite looked into Jack's eyes mysteriously. "The payment is fair."

Jack sighed. "Now look what you did Venus! I have to run after her."

He followed her out of the cabin leaving Aphrodite stare at her own reflection in the mirror.

**As always. Reviews motivate me and make me write faster. So plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but here it is. A rather cheesy drama filled chapter. This is gonna be shorter than I expected...only two more chapters to go. I'm really proud of how this is gonna end...I have two endings written and I'm torn between a happy ending or a bitter sweet one. No matter which I choose I'll post the other as an alternate ending.**

**Enjoy this chapter...if you review I promise to have the next chapter up in a few days.**

* * *

Elizabeth leaned against the railing of the Pearl with a sigh. 

Jack caught up to her."Lizzie darling I must inform you with a great deal of confidence that it was not what it seemed to be and that I have a sense--"

"Shhh!" she interrupted. "I'm not upset Jack."

"That's nice to hear," he said hesitantly. What was she getting that?

"Jack when you so ever indirectly asked me to marry you I said yes knowing that you wouldn't change. Knowing you wouldn't be faithful. Knowing it had nothing to do with love and affection. Jack we need each other you and I, me and you--"

"Us?"

"Yes," she smiled without turning around. "We need each other...at least I need you."

Jack smiled to himself. "I need you."

"I don't love you...under other circumstances I would _never _marry you," she said and if she'd turned around she would've seen Jack flinch and shift his eyes to the ground but she didn't. "But we need each other.So go back in there and do what you have to do to fix this. I won't be hurt."

He stepped closer until he was pressed against her. "What if I tell you that I enjoyed the kiss but not the person whom I was kissing?"

"I would say you're a liar," Elizabeth chuckled. "But a very good one. And that I happen to fall for it."

She turned her head around and gave him a quick kiss.

"What did you come to tell me?" he asked.

"Barbossa's here..."

She didn't need to say anything else. Jack knew what it meant...he couldn't comfort her now. Not right after she'd told him that she doesn't care.

"It doesn't matter Jack. Just go and do what you have to do to make that mirror work," she whispered.

He nodded and walked away. What else could he do? He wanted her to love him. Wanted her to be jealous. Wanted her to care.

And for the first time he admitted to himself. He actually loved her...

* * *

It seemed that every time she let herself fall for him he rowed away in a little row boat or threw her overboard or kissed some goddess. She sighed...lying was easy. It protected her from getting hurt but she was tired of it. Would she have to keep it up forever? 

She walked towards his cabin but didn't enter again.She couldn't let herself care that much.

A game of cards sounded nice, she tried to convince herself but she couldn't move. She was glued to the spot.

* * *

"You got your payment...can you help me out here now?" 

Aphrodite circled the chair he was sitting on.

"Hmmmmm. Should I or should I not? Tell me something Jack..."

He smirked. "Tell me what you want to hear."

"Do you desire me?"

"No more than I desire any other gorgeous woman."

"Quite enough for me," she smiled sweetly as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "You love her don't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" he scoffed.

"Of course you do Jackie!" she smiled. "But it's okay. You're lucky I like you a lot."

"A lot of people do."

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you this," she frowned.

"Oh no! We have to have a human sacrifice don't we? I knew it!"

She laughed. "No! Not exactly. The thing is...to reverse one thing means to reverse everything."

"Meaning...the only way to do this is to turn back time. Erase everything that's happened."

Jack smiled, it didn't make sense. "But what if we do all the same things all over again?"

Aphroite sat softy and his lap an wrapped her hands around his neck. "But don't you realize Jack...you alreay have! So many times before."

He force a smile. "I'm not following the rift luv."

"Of course you are. You're all a curse lot...you, her, Hector, your crew and Will. You've been at this more than a dozen times...you have no choice but to turn back time because you know if you keep living you'll have to stand losing whatever you love. When you go back...you keep doing the same things."

He was silent for a few seconds. "And don't you get tired of our little mortal games?"

Aphrodite smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're too fascinating Sparro'. I'm hoping you'll get it right one time."

"What happens now?" he asked.

Aphrodite was like a slippery snake, she sneaked off of him slowly and circled him again while letting her hands roam him.

"Now? Now you make the choice you have to make and I'll make the mirror work...as easy as that."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Ah Jack! This is why I love you. Always selfish...always thinking of yourself and yet you know you'll do what's best for the other's in the end."

"What if you let us keep our memories and I throw in another free kiss eh?"

"Always the bargainer. There is no way out Jack...for once...you can't cheat."

He didn't look happy. "Do I have a choice?"

Elizabeth fought not to make a single noise. She didn't know what to think or what to do...she simply stood there and took in the information.

Somehow it all made sense. Next thing she knew she was laughing out loud and holding her stomach.

* * *

Aphrodite smiled as she heard the laugh. "This is my second favorite part." 

"What's your first?"

"Her walking in on us kissing," she laughed as she waved her hand. "This is the part where you walk out on me."

"So it is," he grinned as he put his hat on and walked away.

Aphrodite smiled her mysterious smile as she sat in Jack's chair...it was a mad cycle she was all too familiar with.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" 

"Jack," she laughed. "It's absurd isn't it?"

She continued laughing. "And somehow it makes sense..." she said when she caught her breath.

"Seems like we've been at this forever Elizabeth--"

"Stop calling me that...you might as well call me Miss Swann," she shouted as she slumped down on the stairs.

He smiled. "Lizzie I can't afford to feel..._we_ can't afford to feel. This ain't the Caribbean anymore luv and I can't be as carefree as I used to be."

"So? Isn't this why we're going to turn everything back to the way it was?"

He sat beside her like he had before...so long ago and handed her a bottle of rum.

"I'll miss you though." she confessed as she sipped some of the rum.

"I'll catch you in a few hundred years," he added.

"I just thought I'd be married by now," she said with humor.

He smiled his signature smile which made her go weak. "You know Lizzie...I am captain of a ship and being captain of a ship--"

"Yes."

"Come again?"

"I will."

"Will what?"

"Jack! I don't need to hear your speech again...I remember thank you very much. Yes, I'd like to marry you here and now...because I know we're going to have to go back and I need my happy ending for now."

He grinned his old grin. "Jack get over here!"

Jack the monkey jumped down the rigging. "There's our witness. So Lizzie do you take this devilish, handsome, amazing, scandalous pirate captain to be your husband and boss you around?"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"Aha! I got you to say 'I do'...your turn."

Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against his shoulder. "Do you take me to be your wife until...time do us part? Which is like a couple of days."

"I think I can handle you for a few days," he earned a glare. "I do?!"

"What now?"

"I guess I pronounce us husband and wife. This is the part where we kiss!"

He dipped her and kissed her.

"I must say out of all the marriages I've had that was the most boring...except for the one I had in city hall. That was bad."

"Boring? I can't have that," he frowned and leaned in to whisper to her.

She turned pink. "Outrageous! You're absolutely..."

He leaned in towards her ear again.

"Fine!" she agreed.

"You bring the handcuffs and the sponge and I'll take care of the rest. I'll meet you in the water...there better be no dress," he said as he got up and left.

She shook her head as if to say "why do I go along with this?".

* * *

She stumbled out of the cabin early the next morning. 

"Good morning Mrs. Captain Sparrow," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What happened last night?"

He smirked. "The question is darling...what did _not _happen last night?"

"Oh gosh...I think my memory is coming back."

"Who's boring now?" he said as he led her away from the cabin. "You look amazing in the morning have I ever told you?"

"I feel like crap."

"Really? Because you were singing an entirely different tune last night."

She rubbed her eyes. "I'm dizzy and my knees hurt."

He smirked arrogantly. "That's exactly what I like to hear."

"And of course you're ever dreading commitment and have to leave before I'm even awake." she pointed out with a huff. "Have you ever wanted to wake up next to someone Jack?"

_You, _he almost said. "Lizzie I got up because Aphrodite needed to talk to me...we don't have much time."

She could see clearly now that he was serious for once...his eyes were so sad.

"How much time?"

"Sunset..."

"Flash of green."

He nodded. "You happy to go back? Have your one in the series of many one days with Will?"

"Only to know I'm going to lose everything?...I'm not exactly happy but I do miss the old days."

"I think a trip to Tortuga will be in store when I get back..."

She nodded while rubbing her temples again and walking back to the cabin.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking!" 

She jumped. "You scared me."

Aphrodite smiled. "I know. You've told me over a dozen times before."

"What are you doing here?"

"You wonder if he loves you...knowing this is the last day you'll have the chance to find out because if you don't find out today and this is all a cycle, you won't find out next time around either will you?" she said knowingly. "I understand and I have the answer right here."

She shook a little vile in front of her face and smiled sweetly.

"If you know the answer why not just tell me?"

The goddess shrugged. "And miss out on all the fun?...never. Are you drinking it or not?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," she said as she grabbed the drink and downed it.

Aphrodite sat there calmly anticipating what she knew was going to come.

"What's supposed to happen now?"

* * *

Jack heard a faint scream and the sound of something breaking. Rolling his eyes he went back to the cabin to see what was wrong and found Elizabeth lying on the ground clutching her sides and looking pained. 

He rushed to her side and knelt. "What did you do now Venus?" he asked trying not to sound desperate.

"Nothing she didn't want me to."

"Namely?"

"Just giving her a taste of hell...of being immortal. I little taste of my best potion."

"Lizzie luv? Wakey wakey...we don't have time for this."

Aphrodite smiled. "She can't hear you...she'd too busy going through every painful moment she's ever experienced."

Jack looked like he was panicking now. "Lizzie come on...Elizabeth! I'm rather serious...I'll have to use my seduction skills on you if you don't get up this instant."

He glared at Aphrodite. "Venus I'm very angry with you...fix this _now._"

"I did it for you Jackie. You'll thank me later..."

"Uh!" Elizabeth screamed. "Will no no! Don't leave me Will."

"Oh no not that little incident again," Jack muttered as he gathered Elizabeth in her arms with a look of concern. "Do you have a little pointer for me...advice as to how I should clean up _your _mess?"

She shook her head.

"Then get the bloody hell out if you're not going to help," Jack shouted as Elizabeth screamed again.

"I'm dying! I _feel _like I'm dying but I can't die can I?" she asked between sobs. Aphrodite smiled patiently and left the cabin as her long hair flowed behind her.

"Shhhh! Elizabeth...it's not real. You're safe..." Jack assured her as he squeezed her tighter. "You gotta snap out of it so we can do some dirty things before we have to go back," he tried to joke as his voice cracked.

"No! Not Jack too, not him too," she screamed. "Everyone dies. They all die but me."

"Your concern for me is touching my love but I'm right here darling...love you! Love you darling," he assured her as he brushed back some of her hair. The pain on her face was like he'd never seen before...it made her expression when Will had died look like a slight grimace. It was truly an expression of someone who was going through all the pain in one life...one exceptionally long life.

"Hear me Lizzie? Don't you dare cry for me cause I'm right here in the flesh. And I fucking love you Elizabeth, Lizzie, Miss Swann or Mrs. Sparrow or whatever the bloody hell your bloody name is," he said in a threateningly low whisper.

She sobbed in Jack's chest. "Anything I touch turns to dust."  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "God god stop torturing me Elizabeth. We are not dust...you and I luv...absolutely _not _dust cause I just realized recently that I love you. Took me a couple of hundred years to realize it..."

Another scream rose from her throat and this time he caught it in a kiss. A crushing kiss that left no sound to be heard.

"That always shuts you up," he said with a chuckle as she fell silent.

Finally she gasped and coughed.

"Jack?"

He sighed in relief. "Nice of you to finally join us love."

She bolted straight but didn't make any attempts to free herself from his arms. "It was horrible...like someone was ripping my heart out. I just wanted to die," she mumbled distantly.

Now that Jack was assured that she was alright he was actually angry, he released his hold on her but didn't stand up. "What the bloody hell possessed you to drink the crap she gave you? Now I would have thought a few centuries of _living _would have taught you a lesson but _no, _you have to go on and trust some untrustworthy goddess--" he rambled in a classic Jack Sparrow manner as he flailed his hands before she stopped him.

"I wanted to know if you love me before I go back okay? Satisfied?" she yelled. "I'm tired of pretending! Sick and tired of playing the proud untouchable Governer's daughter when I'm around you...I want to stop. I don't want to have to play games for your attention. I am bloody tired of pretending that I don't care just because I know you don't care. I want you to care."

Jack's grin was vicious. "Do you now? Because I remember last night a certain cold heartless murderess told me that she doesn't love me...recall that?"

She glared at him. "That might have something to do with finding you kissing another woman..."

"Only playing for your attention."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration."You can't be straight about one single thing! Everything is just a game with you! You were probably cracking jokes when I was lying there going through hell," she said in a low voice as she got up but Jack took hold of her hand and dragged her to the ground.

"Hang on a minute love! Don't question my husbandly devotion to you because I happened to be worried to death when you were lying there screaming and I wanted to rip you to pieces when you said you didn't love me," he said with a straight face. "So there! I told you when you were unconscious and I'll tell you now that you can actually hear me...for longer then I can remember I've felt this thing like a disease almost. Like a really bad stomach flew you kno' what I mean...when you've had far too much rum and you're quite comfortably numb but you still feel the need to vomit your pink insides out and get it over--" he stopped as he saw Elizabeth's impatient glare. "Sorry about that...what I'm trying to say is that I finally realized what's wrong with me. I'm pretty sure it's _you._ I'm so horribly in love with you that it's scary!! I bloody love you."

She stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. "Well you could've told me that three hundred years ago bastard," she screamed in delight as she tackled him down in a kiss. "I bloody love you too Captain Sparrow and I'm going to have hot steamy sex with you until I have to say goodbye to you for another few hundred years!!"

"Fine by me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. A tad OOC maybe? But I hope you still liked it. PLZ review...if you have criticism go on but no fire okay? **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**PLZ READ**

**A/N: Never thought my story or this chapter would be so short but here it is!! I hope you like the bitter sweet ending.**

**To many of you who have asked about the prequels and sequels of this entire series. Yes, they are available under my username, just check my profile. Just adding this because a lot of the reviews on "We almost met 10 times" and "Through th ages" are asking this. **

**Leave me a word or two.**

* * *

"Oi!" Jack shouted lamely as Jack the monkey stole his hat again and disappeared in the rigging. Elizabeth fidgeted on the railing and leaned back into his arms as the sun sunk further an further down the sky and time ran out.

"Tell me," she whispered as his arms surrounded her. "What is the first thing you'll do when we get back?"

"Let me think," he mocked a concerned face and pressed his index finger to his chin. "I will stupidly reject your embrace and tell you that once was enough after which I will proceed to get drunk in Tortuga, spend the next year finding the fountain of youth and the next three hundred years traveling the world and being mildly unhappy."

"Meanwhile I have sex on the beach," Elizabeth said and it hit home. Jack pulled a face.

"Must you remind me of that unpleasant fact?" Jack nagged with a sly smile. "That is in fact what I love about you...you never do cease the harmful commentaries."

"Neither do you Jack Sparrow."

"How many times must I add Captain to my name before it sticks?"

She didn't answer.

Too peaceful. Too perfect. Silence.

"Hello young lovers! Hello young lovers!" Cotton's parrot screeched as it flew by.

"Hardly young anymore," Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled in Jack's arms. They watched the sun as it sank deeper by the second.

"Other than the fact that I'm absolutely satisfied that we got together after three centuries and that I'll be going back to the free world...I regret the whole memory loss bit," he admitted. "Oh well! All's well that ends well right?"

"Capt'n?"

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Shall I tell the men then? Capt'n Barbossa already knows."

"Let them be," Jack shrugged. "And Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye sir?"

"Have some rum and try not to fall asleep on the job again."

"I'll certainly try," Gibbs said before leaving.

"Good man," Jack nodded.

Silence again. They watched as the sun turned a deep shade of orange and edged threateningly towards the horizon line.

* * *

Aphrodite twisted a strand of her pure black hair around a delicate finger. Her hair almost reflected every single ray of the sun and her smile was soft and beautiful and yet as she looked down at the two watching the sun set she felt plain and miserable.

She sighed. Love! It was a vicious cycle like their lives.

The girl laughed and he tightened his grasp around her like she would slip away. Then again, Aphrodite thought, hadn't she so many times before?

She turned her back on them and sighed. She'd let them be...they deserved their happy ending.

* * *

"I'm afraid it's too late to take it back now isn't it? We can't change our minds and stay."

"I wonder why you would want to," he grinned.

"Now that you mention it I can't think of a reason for the life of me," she said decidedly.

"Witty banter until the very end love?"

"Indeed."

"Cursed with our pride we are darling. Cursed as Aztec gold and such."

There were moments of sad silence. Jack decided it was time for one last story.

"Did I tell you about the time I was executed for treason? The crowd was absolutely horrified when I didn't die..."

* * *

Venus, he always called her. It was pleasing to be called what she felt...he had a way with her.

She knew the flash of green was close and she dreaded it for them. She almost wished she could help...almost.

The girl laughed yet again and then it echoed and then the sun sank that last inch and Venus and all the other stars held their breath because they new that in one second or two the earth would be filled with a flash of green.

She wiped a stray tear. Why oh why did love stories have to have sad endings?

* * *

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Elizabeth nodded. "For what it's worth...I had fun while it lasted."

"I would hope so. Not every day you hear Captain Jack Sparrow whisper "I love you" in your ears."

"Hmmm. Then again it's often you hear Captain Jack Sparrow whisper _something _in one's ear. I'll take it with a grain of salt Captain," she smirked. "Love you too."

A flash of green took over the work and blinded them. They clung to each other and kissed as the earth capsized and turned upside down. It was all very romantic in Jack's opinion who hadn't had very many moments in his life that included just a kiss.

He tried to enjoy it for he knew in a second or two he would watch her get in that boat and go to Will for the hundredth time.

Everything went black.

* * *

Aphrodite, on the other hand, wasn't amused at all. She most certainly didn't feel like watching them say goodbye...she knew the routine too well. She most certainly didn't feel a thing for Jack any longer...

She gave a smile that betrayed the though. It didn't matter...she saluted them and wished the mortals all the best.

Sitting on a cloud and looking down on earth she finally realized it was time to move on.

Jack would always be somewhere deep inside her...his voice echoed in the air now. Coming from centuries before...

_"Once was quite enough..."_

She regretted missing a live performance of their goodbye scene and rushed there for the sake of it. To see them one last time before she quit.

* * *

**lol! Did you honestly think I would leave you hanging like that?**

**I'm kinda proud of the real last chapter. Stay tuned...it's already written so review and you shall get it.**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Alas my children! The end. You have no idea how hard I had to sustain my urge at a very sad ending. Just couldn't do it to you guys.**

* * *

Jack leaned back against the railing. For some unimaginable reason he was unmistakably sad.

Why? He'd won everything he's fought for. His freedom, his ship, crew and life.

But secretly he'd also fought for that young girl who was now walking down the rows of men, nodding her goodbye. He'd never wanted to admit it to himself but every plan he made, he also made sure it meant spending more time with her. Being closer to her.

Why did it feel like he'd watched her leave him a hundred times over. Oh right! It was because she always left.

Whether it was getting in a longboat, walking away from a mast with a chain attached or standing on a fort with a ridiculous dress.

* * *

The corners of her lips had never felt so heavy in her life as she forced herself to smile. A sad smile.

She reasoned with herself by saying that she would miss _all_ of them but somewhere deep inside she knew it was only partly true.

Walking the walk she nodded to everyone as they said goodbye to her. Time was moving so slowly.

He was just standing there, not even moving or smirking.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with you? _She wanted to scream. Instead she smiled...

His eyes were so unreadable, which was scary because there was always something in those eyes. They were never quite so blank.

"Jack Sparrow," she said the words in a tone of voice reserved only for those words.

* * *

"It would never have worked out between us," she quoted him with a smirk. He finally smiled and shifted a bit.

He'd heard that before. Not only from his own lips but from hers.

He frowned slightly. What was this feeling...This had already happened.

"Keep telling yourself that," he muttered like he was supposed to. And than he had to fight for her one last time even if she would never fall for it.

"Every king needs a queen love," he leaned in and his lips almost brushed hers. He was confused. Hadn't he done this already?

Or had he?

* * *

She almost leaned in. _But what about Will?_

_What about him?_

_He's waiting._

_Let him wait._

_Shame on both of you._

_No shame in kissing my own husband._

_Yeah but--WHAT DID YOU SAY?_

_Slip of the tongue._

She pushed her confusion aside to lean into Jack.

He held up both hands and smiled. "Once was quite enough."

Was it? Was it? Had it been only once? It felt like so many more times.

Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. A memory of kissing Jack in shipwreck cove crossed her mind. It had never happened.

* * *

"Thank you Jack," she said in a hushed whisper as she started to walk past him.

Something overcame him. He didn't quite know what it was but he wasn't letting her go again.

He remembered. Didn't know what it was he remembered but he did. A flash of green. And before that Elizabeth in his arms. And a mirror and...

He smiled calmly.

* * *

Elizabeth had barely gone down two steps of the ladder before a strong arm grabbed her elbow and dragged her up. It was -of course- Jack's arm which had grasped her without even turning around. Finally he looked over his shoulder with a glint in his eyes.

"I don't remember saying you could leave."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked with outrage.

"I do recall telling you that once was enough but not that I don't want you here Mrs. Sparrow."

"_Excuse me?"_

He dragged her up. She was facing the sea and he was facing the mast. Neither willing to turn to the other person's side.

"You bring the handcuffs and the sponge and I'll take care of the rest. I'll meet you in the water...there better be no dress," he whispered to her.

"You make me re-think that town hall wedding every time," she said before she could think.

In less than a second they both turned half way until their lips met and they kissed, ignoring everyone else on deck.

Kissing, remembering and acting wonderfully inappropriate.

* * *

Ares patted Aphrodite on the back. "There there! Don't cry."

Aphrodite shooed him away. "I was _not _crying."

She wiped her eyes and waved a hand to Ares. "Go on go. I think the volcano in Atlantis is about ready to errupt. Meet you there in a second."

"You got it boss."

She leaned her elbows on the cloud she was sitting on and looked down again.

"Finally got it right did you Sparrow?" she smiled. "Oi! Ares wait up."

* * *

Elizabeth broke the kiss in panic. She threw her fists in the air. "Wait! Jack, what are we doing? What are we going to do about Will and the Fountain and--"

Jack took hold of her shoulders and held her tight. "Shhhh! Calm down dear. You forget that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the crew's questioning looks and whistles.

"I've got a plan. It involves a couple of sea turtles and this huge ruby I saw when I was living in India..." he explained as he looked over Elizabeth's shoulder to see a silver flash shoot across the sky. He thanked Aphrodite with a smile and turned to Elizabeth to explain the rest of his plan.

She merely looked at him with crossed arms and knit eyebrows.

How very classic of them.

"Maybe I could even be their chief again..."

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you liked it. And this is THE END.**

**In the original written version of this Jack lets Elizabeth leave and only remembers everything after she's already gone. He decides it was meant to be and the cycle should continue. I just can't write tragedies can I?**

**Drop a word and tell me what you think. And by the way...I have a new fic in works. I'll be posting the first chapter today or tomorrow. What do you think of an AU COTBP sparrabeth fic which involves Jack kidnapping Elizabeth, a curse and a lot of banter? Let me know.**


End file.
